


Exist, or Live?

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pyramid changed her forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exist, or Live?

The ship was a distant memory now. She had recovered some supplies. She was still breathing. One way or another, she was coming off this ice alive.

`~`~`~`~`

The world around her was flat, no matter what mountains she chased. It took more than pitons, rope, and raw determination now to live. All she could manage was existence. Watching her breath from atop McKinley, she knew it would have to be enough.

`~`~`~`~`

The first kill made her twitch. The second confirmed it. There was no third, and the solitary Hunter died with shock on his mandibles. She retrieved both their weapons.


End file.
